El Elíxir de Amor
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡¡¡TERMINADA! Los chicos de bronce estan enamorados...un charlatán les vende una poción que, según él, pondrá a todas las chicas a sus pies...¿qué pasará?
1. C1: El Problema

CAPÍTULO 1: EL PROBLEMA  
  
Los cinco chicos de bronce estaban sentados, uno junto a otro, en una barda de la mansión Kiddo: Ikki, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga. Ikki tenía los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada. Shun abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba su barbilla en ellas, y sonreía. Seiya apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, mirando con la boca abierta. Shiryu sentado de chinito, sin expresión en su rostro. Y Hyoga apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas. Los cinco miraban al frente con interés, aunque unos lo disimulaban mejor que otros. La razón: había cinco chicas paseando por el patio.  
  
Saori había planeado una fiesta solo para chicas y había corrido de su casa por un día a los chicos de bronce. Invitó a varias amazonas: Shaina, June y Marín. También había llamado a Miho, Shunrei y a Hilda y sus amigas de Asgard. Pero las cinco chicas que paseaban por el jardín cerca de la mirada de los chicos de bronce eran Shaina, June, Miho, Shunrei y Fleur. Las dos primeras parecían estar enseñándoles a las otras como defenderse, y las hacían reír.  
  
En la barda, los cinco chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo; Shun emitió el suspiro más largo, Ikki el más bajo y Seiya el más ruidoso. Las chicas, por su parte, notaron la presencia de los chicos.  
  
-Miren quienes vinieron...- dijo Miho. Las otras chicas voltearon.  
  
-Pero que ternura...-dijo June.  
  
-Que tiernos se ven todos...-dijo Shaina- ¿qué les hacemos?-  
  
-¡Ya sé!- dijo Shunrei- pasamos en frente de ellos...-  
  
-...y les decimos que se vayan...-dijo June.  
  
-¡Sale!- dijeron las demás.  
  
Así lo hicieron. Pasaron frente a ellos varias veces, fingiendo que no los habían visto. Ellos no hicieron más que suspirar y seguirlas con la vista (y con la cabeza) mientras ellas se movían. Por fin, los vieron y se hicieron las sorprendidas.  
  
-¡Ay!-dijo Shunrei- nos están espiando...-  
  
-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo June.  
  
-Em...nosotros...em...nada- dijo Shiryu nervioso, que no se esperaba esta pregunta.  
  
-Pues...venimos...a...a...- dijo Shun, poniéndose nervioso también ante la mirada de June.  
  
-¿Y qué les importa?-dijo Ikki mirando al suelo- no tenemos que darles explicaciones...es nuestro asunto...-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Miho, apoyándose en la barda junto a Seiya.  
  
-Pues...em...si-dijo Seiya.  
  
-No me digan...-dijo June, apoyándose en las rodillas de Shun, y haciéndolo enrojecer.  
  
-Bueno, niñas, creo que debemos regresar- dijo Fleur- creo que ya es hora de comer...- y pasó la mano por la barda de piedra, muy cerca de donde estaba Hyoga.  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo Shaina- me muero de hambre...-  
  
-Además, no queremos estorbar su 'asunto'- dijo June pasando la mano por la mejilla de Shun- hasta la vista, nenes...-  
  
Y las cinco les dieron la espalda y volvieron a la mansión. Después de perderlas de vista, los cinco chicos despertaron de su éxtasis y se alejaron del lugar. Shun se tocaba la mejilla y sonreía.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Seiya- entre más la veo más me gusta...-  
  
-Ay, Seiya, eres caso perdido- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Y no me digas que tu no- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pues la verdad no- dijo Hyoga- yo sí puedo controlarme-  
  
-Sí, claro- dijo Ikki- ¿entonces porqué babeabas el suelo?-  
  
-¿Y tu no?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-No- dijo Ikki- yo fui el único que pudo decir más de dos palabras juntas en su presencia-  
  
-Pero ellas no nos quieren- dijo Shun con tristeza- ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?-  
  
-Mmm-dijo Seiya, pensando (n/a: yo sé que parece imposible, pero es un fanfic así que todo se vale...)- ¡ya sé! Podemos pedirle consejo a los caballeros dorados... a Mu, él siempre nos ayuda...-  
  
-Sí, y si Mu es tan experto con las chicas, ¿porqué no tiene una novia?- dijo Ikki con sarcasmo.  
  
-Hay que pensar, ¿cuál de los caballeros dorados es el mejor casanova?- dijo Shun.  
  
-¡¡MILO!!- gritaron todos.  
  
-Hay que llamarlo- dijo Seiya- y que venga, y que vengan también los demás caballeros dorados, hace siglos que no los vemos...tal vez entre todos nos pueden ayudar...-  
  
-Seiya, hay que ser realistas...- dijo Hyoga- ¿acaso crees que van a venir hasta acá nada más para darnos consejos sobre chicas?-  
  
-¿Y porque no?-dijo Seiya- Saori está acá, no tienen a nadie que cuidar allá en Grecia...-  
  
-Tal vez tienes razón- dijo Hyoga- pero no lo creo...-  
  
CUARENTA Y OCHO HORAS DESPUÉS...  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Hyoga. Los doce caballeros dorados y Kanon llegaron a Japón.  
  
-Jaja-rió Milo- no podíamos abandonar a nuestros niños de bronce en un momento tan importante de sus vidas, ¿o sí?-  
  
-Milo- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Diles la verdad-  
  
-Oh, está bien, está bien- dijo Milo- la verdad es que estábamos muertos de aburrimiento allá y no sabíamos que hacer...-  
  
-...y cuando nos llamaron Milo empacó lo de todos y nos hizo venir- dijo Camus.  
  
-¡¡Y nos quedaremos una semana para divertirnos!!- dijo Milo.  
  
-Tuvimos que traer a fuerzas a Mu y a Aioria, porque no querían- dijo Milo abriendo un cofre de viaje, del que salió Aioria muy enojado.  
  
-¿QUE LES SUCEDE?- gritó Aioria- pude haber muerto...-  
  
-Nop, no tenemos tanta suerte- dijo Milo, y abrió otro cofre, y sacaron a Mu inconsciente- Jeje, a Mu tuvimos que golpearlo para que no se teletransportara...-  
  
-Pues que raro que no despertara en todo el viaje...-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Pues no- dijo Milo- le di en la cabeza lo suficiente para que no despertara...-  
  
-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?- dijo Aioria- ¿te has vuelto loco?-  
  
-Cálmate, hermanito- dijo Aioros riendo- aprende a ver el lado bonito de la vida...-  
  
-Oh, discúlpame si no encuentro bonito el estar varias horas encerrado en un baúl... y espero que Mu despierte pronto para que me teletransporte de regreso...-  
  
-Lástima, Aioria- dijo Seiya- si Marín te ha extrañado mucho...-  
  
-¿Ma... Marín?- dijo Aioria- ¿está aquí?-  
  
-Sip- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Bah, tal vez no es tan malo. Haré el sacrificio...- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Uyyy, hermanito, que sacrificado...-dijo Aioros.  
  
-Cállate, Aioros- dijo Aioria- que tu también viniste aquí por razones amorosas...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Aioros, fingiendo no entender, pero ruborizándose un poco.  
  
-Ay, no seas tímido, Aioros- dijo Milo- no creas que no sabemos lo de Saori y tú...-  
  
-Sí- dijo Camus- recuerdo la otra vez que fuiste en la noche a su...- pero Aioros lo interrumpió.  
  
-Creo que Mu ya va a despertar...-dijo- Camus, ¿me puedes ayudar a llevarlo a su cuarto?-  
  
Todos los chicos dorados se acomodaron en sus cuartos...y los hermanos tuvieron que compartir.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Seiya- a lo que venimos...-  
  
-Empezamos por Mu y nos vamos en orden- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Espero que esté bien después de los golpes de Milo- dijo Shun.  
  
(en el cuarto de Mu)  
  
-Mu, mi querido amigo, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo (n/a: adivinen quien) Seiya.  
  
-Gracias, Seiya- dijo Mu- si no te conociera, creería que necesitas algo...-  
  
-¿Yo? No, como crees...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿porqué llamaste a Milo y lo hiciste traernos a todos?-  
  
-Bueno...pues...-  
  
-La verdad- dijo Shun- queremos pedirte un consejo-  
  
-¿Acerca de?-  
  
-Pues...acerca de...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pues verás- dijo Shun- es que conocemos...a unas chicas, y pues...-  
  
-Ah- dijo Mu sonriendo malévolamente- problemitas amorosos...-  
  
-Sí, ¡ayúdanos!- dijo Seiya- te lo suplico, Mu...-  
  
-¿Y que pasa con ellas?-  
  
-Pues ellas... este...pues nos ignoran...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Y se burlan de nosotros- agregó Shiryu.  
  
-Y nos buscan solo para reírse- dijo Seiya.  
  
Mu sonrió.  
  
-¿Porqué te ríes?- dijo Shun- ¿no ves que no nos quieren?-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Mu- los tratan así para llamarles la atención...-  
  
-Ooooooooohhh!!!- dijeron los cinco a coro.  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos?-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pues, ignórenlas ustedes también y verán como ellas dejan de ignorarlos y los empiezan a seguir...-  
  
-¿Seguro?-dijo Shun.  
  
-Bien seguro- dijo Mu.  
  
-Mmmm-dijo Seiya- bueno, gracias-  
  
-Hasta luego- dijo Shiryu.  
  
Los chicos salieron de ahí.  
  
-Bien, ¿qué creen?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Yo creo que ese tipo está loco- dijo Ikki- no es lógico que si ellas nos quieren nos traten mal... ¿tu que harías si te gustara una mujer? ¿la tratarías así? No, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Pues entonces vamos con Aldebarán...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
Mala suerte. Al parecer Aldebarán estaba dormido, pues había puesto un mensaje de 'no molestar' en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-¿Creen que debemos despertarlo?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡No!- dijo Ikki- no quiero ver a ese toro enfadado...-  
  
-Entonces vamos con Saga y Kanon- dijo Hyoga.  
  
(en el cuarto de Saga y Kanon)  
  
-¡Que tu abajo y yo arriba!-  
  
-¡Que yo arriba y tu abajo!-  
  
Los gemelos se peleaban por el puesto de la litera donde les tocaría dormir.  
  
-Yo no quiero dormir abajo-dijo Saga.  
  
-Em...Saga- dijo Seiya- ¿podemos pedirles a ti y a Kanon un consejo?-  
  
-¿Consejo?- dijo Saga- claro, chicos de bronce-  
  
-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Kanon.  
  
-Pues, verás- dijo Shiryu- hay unas chicas que...-  
  
-¡Mujeres!-dijo Kanon- no traten de entenderlas...-  
  
-Kanon tiene razón- dijo Saga- a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas...-  
  
-Sip, si intentan entenderlas se van a volver locos...-dijo Kanon.  
  
-Bueno, espero que les hayamos sido de ayuda- dijo Saga- ahora, si nos disculpan, mi hermano y yo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo...-  
  
-Si, así que cuídense y suerte con esas chicas...- dijo Kanon, y cerró la puerta en la cara de los chicos de bronce.  
  
-Em, bueno- dijo Shun- creo que eso no fue de mucha ayuda...-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Creen que sea prudente ir con Máscara Mortal?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-¡No!- dijo Shun- nos matará...se burlará de nosotros...-  
  
-Y si vamos con Aioria, va a ser... 'Marín, Marín, Marín'... y ese Aioros va a estar ahí y nos va a dar un discurso de lo maravillosa que es Saori- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Entonces saltamos a Máscara Mortal y a Aioria- dijo Hyoga- yo voto porque también pasemos a Shaka... nos pondrá a meditar...-  
  
-Y a mi maestro- dijo Shiryu- no creo que deba hablarle de Shunrei...-  
  
-Bueno, eso significa que vamos directo con Milo...-  
  
(con Milo)  
  
-Vaya, niños, ya se habían tardado...-dijo Milo.  
  
-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pues vinieron con la persona indicada- dijo Milo- ¡clases para conquistar a una mujer! Lección uno...-  
  
(n/a: no las describiré porque creo que ya se imaginan lo que Milo les recomendó que hicieran...)  
  
Al salir de las clases de Milo, los chicos dudaron mucho si lo que Milo les había dicho que hicieran era lo correcto...  
  
-Creo que eso es falta de respeto- dijo Shun pensativo.  
  
-Pues a mí no me importa...- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pues entonces vamos con el siguiente- dijo Seiya- yo voto porque saltemos a Shura...creo que andaba de mal humor...-  
  
-¿Y Camus?-dijo Shiryu, pero Hyoga se enrojeció enseguida.  
  
-¡No!-dijo- no le puedo decir a mi maestro que estoy enamorado...me congelará...-  
  
-Mmm, tienes razón-dijo Ikki- y luego descongelarte va a ser una lata...-  
  
-¿Quién queda?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Afrodita- dijo Seiya- ¿creen que sirva de algo preguntarle?-  
  
-Pues, su mente es la más cercana a la de una mujer, así que yo creo que vale la pena...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Entonces vamos- dijo Seiya.  
  
(con Afrodita)  
  
-Ya veo... ustedes quieren a esas chicas...- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-Si-dijeron a coro.  
  
-Pero ellas no los quieren- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-Si- dijeron los chicos de bronce.  
  
-Pues...¡tengo la solución para ustedes!- dijo- Aquí cerca vive un doctor amigo mío...-  
  
-¿Un doctor?- dijo Ikki- ¿acaso crees que estamos enfermos?-  
  
-No, no- dijo Afrodita- él hace pociones y...-  
  
-¿Y?-dijeron ellos.  
  
-Y creo que tiene una poción de amor...-  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, espero que les guste el inicio. Este fic se basa en una ópera, así que si alguien ya la vio por favor no diga nada, ¿ok? Que se sepa de ustedes, manden sus reviews... Y les puse su pareja favorita: Shun-June  
  
Abby L. 


	2. C2: El Doctor Dulcamara

CAPÍTULO 2: EL DOCTOR DULCAMARA  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Seiya- ¿acaso crees que estamos locos?-  
  
-No, lo digo en serio- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-¿Una poción de amor?- dijo Shun levantando las cejas.  
  
-O algo así...- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-Oh...-dijeron los cinco a coro.  
  
-Es un doctor que ha viajado por todo el mundo- dijo Afrodita- y tiene muchas cosas maravillosas: pociones de amor, de suerte...-  
  
-¿Y donde vive?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pues cerca de aquí-dijo Afrodita- si quieren les escribo la dirección...-  
  
-¡¡SI!!- gritaron los cinco.  
  
-Y les sugiero que lleven dinero- dijo Afrodita- porque esas cosas no son baratas...-  
  
-¿No son baratas?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Bueno, la pregunta es...-dijo Afrodita- ¿qué tanto están dispuestos a dar por esas chicas?-  
  
Los cinco guardaron silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos...¿acaso estaban dispuestos a dar tanto por ellas?...  
  
-¡De acuerdo!- dijo Seiya. Afrodita sonrió.  
  
-Me saludan al doc...-  
  
-¡Gracias!- sonrió Hyoga.  
  
Salieron del cuarto.  
  
-¿Lo hacemos?- dijo Shun entusiasmado.  
  
-No lo sé...-dijo Shiryu- no creo que eso sea muy honesto...-  
  
-Creo que es por aquí...- dijo Shun.  
  
-Calle correcta...número correcto...colonia correcta...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pero es un terreno baldío...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-...y una casa rodante- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¿Ustedes creen que sea aquí?- dijo Shun- digo, no parece el sitio donde viviría un doctor...-  
  
-Tal vez es porque viaja mucho...y lleva su producto a todo el mundo- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Tocamos la puerta?-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Pues, yo digo que sí- dijo Ikki-no tenemos nada que perder...-  
  
-Sip, solo nuestro dinero...- dijo Shiryu...a quien no le había gustado la idea.  
  
-No me digas que aún sigues con eso...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pues yo digo que eso no es honesto-dijo Shiryu- deberíamos seguir el consejo de Mu...-  
  
-¿Estás loco?-dijo Ikki- Mu no sabe nada...la prueba es que no tiene novia-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Vamos, Shiryu...-dijo Seiya, poniendo su carita.  
  
-Bueno, está bien...-dijo Shiryu.  
  
Avanzaron y llamaron a la puerta. Dos ancianas abrieron.  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo una, masticando un chicle- ¿qué se les ofrece, hijitos?-  
  
-Em...queríamos...ver al doctor- dijo Seiya- por favor-  
  
-En un segundo, nene- dijo la otra anciana- ¡Doooooooc! Unos chicos vienen a verlo...-  
  
-Enseguida- se escuchó una voz masculina.  
  
-Pasen, pasen, bombones- dijo la primera anciana. Los hicieron sentarse en unos sillones rotos- el doc llegará en unos minutos...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Shun, sonriendo.  
  
-De nada, dulzura- dijo la anciana.  
  
Esperaron unos minutos y el doctor llegó. Era un hombre alto, obeso, vestido con un traje elegante, pero viejo y arrugado.  
  
-Bienvenidos, jovencitos...- dijo el doctor- soy el doctor Dulcamara, especialista en problemas que aquejan a todos los de su edad...¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-  
  
-Pues verá...-dijo Seiya, pero el doctor lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ah, ya sé, ya sé...-dijo el doctor- quieren una poción para la buena suerte...si, muchos jóvenes vienen por eso...van a presentar un examen o a pedir trabajo...¿es eso?-  
  
-Pues no- dijo Shun- la verdad es que...- pero Dulcamara lo volvió a interrumpir.  
  
-Sí, sí, lo sé...-dijo- lo que quieren es una poción para esos molestos barros en la cara...ya sé, ya sé, son molestos, pero ¿porqué aguantarlos? Tengo la poción perfecta para eso...-  
  
-No, doctor- dijo Hyoga- el problema que tenemos es...- y el doctor volvió a interrumpir.  
  
-No, no me digan- dijo- quieren la poción para curar...sus abuelitos tienen una enfermedad y quieren curarlos...si, si, esta medicina- dijo mostrándoles un frasco- es maravillosa...cura diabetes, cáncer, Alzheimer, Parikingson, algunas parálisis...-  
  
-No es eso- dijo Seiya- es que...-  
  
-¡Sí!- dijo Dulcamara- ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto? Si ustedes son caballeros de Atena, ¿verdad?- los cinco afirmaron y el doctor continuó- sí, sí, el señor Afrodita debió haberlos mandado...quieren una poción para curar heridas de combates contra otros caballeros...esta- dijo mostrando otro frasco- es genial para cicatrizar heridas, y también es repelente de ataques, y...-  
  
-¡¿QUIERE ESCUCHARNOS?!- gritó Ikki, desesperado- ¡Queremos su poción de amor!-  
  
-Aaaaahh- dijo Dulcamara- ¿quién pensaría que caballeros tan destacados como ustedes tengan problemas amorosos?-  
  
Los cinco jóvenes se miraron entre ellos.  
  
-Sí, si- dijo Dulcamara- mi elíxir de amor... el elíxir milagroso...-  
  
-¿Entonces es cierto?- dijo Shun- que posee un elíxir que despierta el amor hacia el que lo bebe...-  
  
-Así es, jovencito- dijo Dulcamara- yo lo produzco...-  
  
-¿En serio?-preguntó Shun- ¿y de dónde sacó la receta?-  
  
-De México...-dijo el doctor- allá, los hombres beben el elíxir y nunca tienen problemas amorosos...-  
  
-¿Y lo vende?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Sí, todos los días a todo el mundo- dijo el doctor.  
  
-¿Y cuanto cuesta?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Eso depende...-dijo el doctor.  
  
-¿De qué?- preguntó Ikki.  
  
-¿Cuánto tienen?-  
  
Los cinco juntaron su dinero. Entre billetes pequeños y algunas monedas, juntaron todo lo que tenían.  
  
-No nos han pagado aún- dijo Seiya- tenemos once dólares y veintitrés centavos...-  
  
-¡Once dólares es exactamente lo que cuesta!- dijo el doctor.  
  
-¡Que suerte!-dijo Seiya.  
  
-¡Anita!¡Mercedes!-grito el doctor- traigan pronto la botella número 17...-  
  
Las dos ancianas trajeron una botella sin etiqueta, con líquido transparente. El doctor Dulcamara le pegó una etiqueta: 'Elíxir'.  
  
-Aquí está el elíxir- dijo el doctor.  
  
-¡Genial!-dijo Seiya- ¿y cómo debemos de tomarlo?-  
  
-Es fácil- dijo el doctor- primero, debes untarte un poco de limón en el dorso de tu mano, así- dijo haciendo lo que decía- luego, pones una pizca de sal sobre el limón, así...y sirves un poco de la botella sobre un vaso. Lo que debes hacer es primero chupar el limón y la sal, e inmediatamente después beber un trago del elíxir. ¿Entendido?-  
  
-Eso creo...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Si el efecto tarda...beban más...yo digo que con unos 7 u 8 tragos es suficiente...¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Sip- dijo Shun sonriente.  
  
-Otra cosa- dijo el doctor- no le digan a nadie sobre el elíxir...-  
  
-¿Porqué?-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Porque comerciar con el amor es un asunto delicado...y las autoridades podrían em...molestarse...- contestó el doctor.  
  
Shiryu les lanzó a los otros una mirada de 'se los dije', pero aún así, Seiya y los otros prometieron guardar silencio al respecto.  
  
-Una última advertencia- dijo Dulcamara- nunca lo tomen dos el mismo día, porque el efecto se pierde...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Mil gracias, doctor- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Mortales dichosos...-dijo Dulcamara- ahora vayan y pruébenlo...-  
  
Los cinco chicos dieron las gracias y se despidieron alegremente del doctor Dulcamara, y se dirigieron a casa de Saori, ya que las chicas ya no estarían ahí...  
  
Una vez que desaparecieron a lo lejos...  
  
-He conocido antes muchos bobos-dijo- pero nunca unos tan grandes como estos...-  
  
-Doctor- dijo una de las ancianas- ¿qué fue lo que les dio?-  
  
-Jajaja- rió Dulcamara- mi queria Anita, les di una botella de tequila, no elíxir...-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo la otra anciana- ¿les mintió?-  
  
-No, mi querida Mercedes...en México los hombres beben tequila, y nunca tienen problemas amorosos...bueno, tal vez sí, pero ese no es el punto...-  
  
-Doctor, es un genio...-dijo Anita.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Dulcamara- ahora vámonos...nuestra siguiente parada: Araba. El sultán quiere unas pociones de la suerte...-  
  
Y diciendo esto, encendieron el auto de la casa rodante y se fueron de ahí...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mientras tanto, los chicos hicieron papelitos con sus nombres y los pusieron en vaso.  
  
-Bien- dijo Seiya- vamos a sacarlos uno por uno, y el que salga es el primero, y así nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijeron los otros cuatro.  
  
-Entonces- dijo Seiya, sacando un papel- primero Shun...-sacó otro- luego Hyoga...- sacó uno más- luego Ikki...-sacó otro- luego Shiryu...¡que mala suerte!...yo al último...-  
  
-Mañana-dijo Ikki- empezará Shun-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
¿Qué pasará con nuestros niños de bronce? Chicos, espero que les esté gustando como va... Sus reviews son bienvenidos siempre... Para los que preguntaron: la ópera se llama igual: 'el Elíxir de Amor, de Donizeti'... (sorry es que mi santo padre es fanático de las óperas y nos obliga a mirarlas por horas y horas... no más que ésta me dio una buena idea)  
  
Abby L. 


	3. C3: Shun prueba el Elíxir

CAPÍTULO 3: SHUN PRUEBA EL ELÍXIR  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los chicos de bronce se sentían tan contentos que ignoraron a las chicas por completo cuando ellas llegaron a la mansión a visitar a Saori. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de ello inmediatamente.  
  
-Esto no está bien...-dijo June- nos están ignorando-  
  
-¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta...?-dijo Shunrei  
  
-¿...o que ya no nos quieran?-dijo Fleur.  
  
-No creo-dijo Miho.  
  
-Quieren dejar sus cadenas-dijo Shaina- solo que se darán cuenta de que pesan más que antes...-  
  
Y las cinco decidieron seguir con la misma táctica que antes y, sin hablarles, salieron al jardín. Los chicos, por su parte, ya no suspiraban tanto; y fingían indiferencia.  
  
-Ya verán- dijo Seiya- con esta poción caerán a nuestros pies...-  
  
-Recuerden, es un secreto- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Listo, Shun?-dijo Ikki. Shun no sabía si debía ser el primero en probarlo...aún sospechaba que Seiya lo había elegido primero adrede para probar si no estaba envenenado o algo.  
  
-Eso creo- dijo Shun.  
  
-Pues ahora, ya tómala-dijo Hyoga- queremos ver si en realidad funciona...- y sentó a Shun en una silla, frente a la mesa.  
  
-No tenemos tiempo que perder...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Traen todos los ingredientes?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-La mitad de un limón, sal, y...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿E...están seguros que no quieren probarla ustedes primero?-dijo Shun- le puedo cambiar el sitio a alguien, si quieren...-  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Seiya- ¿quieres dejar esperando a June?-  
  
-Bueno, no, pero...-dijo Shun, pero Ikki lo interrumpió.  
  
-Vamos, hermano, después de tomarlo, todo el sexo femenino va a suspirar por ti...-  
  
-Ahora solo tienes que hacerlo...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Hacer que?-dijo una voz. Era Tatsumi, quien acababa de llegar a la cocina.  
  
-¡Nada!- dijeron los cinco, fingiendo seriedad.  
  
-¿Y que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara?-dijo Tatsumi.  
  
-Nada, Tatsumi- dijo Seiya, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia... (n/a: que nunca le sirve de nada)  
  
-Yo creo que ustedes traman algo...-dijo Tatsumi desconfiado- le avisaré a la señorita Saori de inmediato...- y salió.  
  
-¡A correr!-dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Dónde nos escondemos?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-En el jardín- dijo Ikki- en las mesitas...-  
  
Seiya tomó la botella de la poción de amor, mientras Shiryu tomaba un vaso y Hyoga tomó el limón, el salero y un cuchillo, y los cinco salieron corriendo al jardín.  
  
-¡Vamos, Shun!- dijo Seiya, sirviendo un poco de la botella en el vaso que había sacado Shiryu de la cocina- antes de que Tatsumi traiga a Saori...-  
  
-¡Rápido!-dijo Hyoga partiendo el limón en dos, con el cuchillo.  
  
Shun tomó el limón y lo pasó por el dorso de su mano izquierda. Luego, se colocó un poco de sal sobre el sitio donde había puesto el limón. Pasó su lengua por el dorso de su mano y luego dio un trago al vaso. Hizo una mueca y luego tosió.  
  
-Quema-dijo Shun- me quema la garganta...-  
  
-Tienes que tomarte todo esto-dijo Seiya, señalando el vaso.  
  
-Vamos, hermano, tu puedes...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Vamos, hazlo por June- dijo Hyoga. Shun suspiró y repitió seis o siete veces la rutina, ante la vista de todos.  
  
-Escondan eso- dijo Ikki- ahí viene Saori...-  
  
Seiya tomó la botella y la escondió entre los árboles del jardín, cerca de donde tenían a Shun sentado. Hyoga escondió el cuchillo, el salero y los restos del limón en el pasto. Ikki tomó la cabeza de Shun y lo hizo agacharse.  
  
-Finge que lloras- le dijo.  
  
-¿Porqué?-dijo Shun, sin entender.  
  
-Porque es la única excusa que Saori nos cree...-susurró Hyoga.  
  
-Bien, chicos-dijo Saori, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos- ¿qué estaban haciendo?-  
  
-¿Nosotros?-dijo Seiya poniendo cara de inocencia.  
  
-Sí, ustedes...- dijo Saori- Tatsumi me dijo que estaban en la cocina tramando algo...-  
  
-Maldito chismoso- murmuró Ikki entre dientes.  
  
-¿Y bien, quien va a confesar? ¿Shun?- dijo Saori, impacientándose.  
  
Shun estuvo a punto de levantar la cabeza, pero Ikki lo tomó de la nuca y evitó que se levantara.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo Ikki- no es tu asunto...-  
  
-Si están planeando alguna travesura, sí es mi asunto...- dijo Saori- ¿y que sabe Shun que no quieres que me diga?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Shun, con la cara sepultada entre sus brazos. Realmente, estaba batallando para respirar, y que su hermano empujara aún más su cabeza contra la mesa no ayudaba mucho...  
  
-Saori- susurró Seiya- lo que pasa es que encontramos a Shun llorando en la mañana en la cocina, y pues, no quería decirnos que le pasaba, así que lo trajimos aquí a ver si se animaba a decirnos que le pasa...-  
  
Ikki apretó aún más la cabeza de Shun contra la mesa. Shun gimió, pero al parecer Saori lo interpretó como un sollozo.  
  
-Oh, está bien- dijo Saori- lo siento, chicos...- y se fue hacia donde estaban las otras chicas.  
  
-Listo, ya se fue- dijo Seiya.  
  
Ikki por fin soltó la cabeza de Shun, y éste se levantó. Su rostro blanco estaba sonrojado, y parpadeaba más de lo habitual...  
  
-Shun, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Listo para conquistar a la chica?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-La verdad, me duele la cabeza...y me arde la garganta...- dijo Shun, parpadeando de nuevo.  
  
-Debe ser algún efecto secundario...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-O porque Ikki casi te mata para que no levantaras la cabeza...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Oye, ¿tienes algún problema con que haya evitado que nos descubrieran y que Saori confiscara el elíxir?- dijo Ikki enfadado.  
  
-No, el problema es que casi mataste a Shun en el intento...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Bueno, hora de probar suerte -dijo Seiya, mirando malévolamente a Shun.  
  
-¿Probar que?- dijo Shun, y volvió a parpadear. La cabeza lo estaba matando...  
  
-Mira- dijo Seiya, mirando en dirección a donde estaban las chicas- nos están volteando a ver...-  
  
Era cierto, las cinco chicas acababan de escuchar el relato de Saori sobre lo que tramaban los chicos, y volteaban a ver a Shun con interés.  
  
-Pobrecito-dijo June, pensativa- creo que he sido demasiado dura con él...-  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Miho- Shun siempre ha sido muy tierno, con que lo trates con cariño es suficiente para él...-  
  
-Son los otros los que necesitan que los traten mal...-dijo Shaina- sobre todo mi Ikki-  
  
-¡Shaina!-dijo Miho, riendo- ese es amor apache...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Shaina.  
  
-¿Ustedes creen que debería dejar de tratarlo así?- dijo June.  
  
-Tal vez-dijo Miho- tu considéralo...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo June.  
  
Mientras, los chicos de bronce trataban de convencer a Shun a que se acercara con las chicas...  
  
-Shun, todas te están mirando...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-La verdad no creo que sea buena idea...-dijo Shun.  
  
-¡Vamos!-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-...me duele mucho la cabeza...- dijo Shun.  
  
-¡Shun! Así nunca sabremos si funciona o no...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-...y me siento muy mareado-dijo Shun parpadeando otra vez.  
  
-Shun- dijo Ikki con calma- ve hacia allá en este instante...-  
  
-Pero...-dijo Shun, e Ikki lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡Muévete, o te daré la paliza de tu vida!- le gritó Ikki. Shun se asustó.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun y, cabizbajo, caminó hacia donde estaban las demás chicas.  
  
(con las chicas)  
  
-Pobrecillo- dijo June mientras lo veía acercarse- miren el color que tienen sus mejillas...-  
  
-¿Crees que esté enfermo?-dijo Fleur, preocupada.  
  
-Parece enfermo- dijo Miho, quien sabía un poco de enfermedades, ya que tenía mucha experiencia cuidando niños.  
  
-Ay, pobrecito- dijo June.  
  
Cuando Shun llegó, cabizbajo aún, las cinco chicas lo rodearon.  
  
(con los chicos)  
  
-¡Miren eso!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Wow, las chicas tienen mayor interés en él...-  
  
(con Shun y las chicas)  
  
-Hola- dijo Shun, sonriendo. Se veía muy tierno con sus mejillas más sonrojadas de lo habitual y los ojos brillantes, tal vez por tanto parpadeo.  
  
-Hola, corazón- dijo June, sentándose en una banca- ¿te sientes bien?-  
  
-Pues...sí- mintió Shun.  
  
-No, no es cierto...- dijo June poniendo su mano en la frente de Shun- estás caliente... siéntate- lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.  
  
-Estoy bien- dijo Shun, sentándose al lado de June.  
  
-Saori nos dijo que estabas triste- dijo Fleur- ¿qué te pasa?-  
  
-Nada, en serio- dijo Shun, sonriendo.  
  
-No es cierto- dijo June. Les hizo una seña a las demás, y ellas se fueron, aunque enfadadas...  
  
-Maldita June- dijo Miho- nunca nos deja hacer nada...-  
  
-Déjala- dijo Shaina- es cosa entre ella y Shun-  
  
-Pues, creo que tienes razón...-dijo Miho, aún cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Además...tal vez June consigue algo...-dijo Shaina.  
  
(con los chicos)  
  
-Se fueron las otras- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Se enojaron porque Shun prefirió a June- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No sé ustedes, pero creo que esa poción sí funciona...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
(con Shun y June)  
  
-Vamos, Shun, dime que tienes...- dijo June.  
  
-Bueno, es que me duele un poco la cabeza...-dijo Shun- pero nada grave...-  
  
-No es cierto-dijo June- ¿dime porqué estás triste?-  
  
-¿Triste?-  
  
-Sí, Saori nos dijo...-  
  
-Ah, eso- dijo Shun, poniendo su carita de ternura- es que he estado un poco triste porque tú no me quieres...-  
  
-¿Es eso?- dijo June- ¿por eso estás triste?- (n/a: jajajaja, eso es lo que June quería escuchar...así somos las mujeres)  
  
-Sip- dijo Shun aún con su carita de ternura.  
  
June, como respuesta, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente. Después de unos segundos, los dos cayeron de la banca al suelo, aún besándose.  
  
(con los chicos)  
  
-Wooooooooooooooooooooooow- exclamaron los cuatro, boquiabiertos.  
  
(con Shun y June)  
  
-Pero creí que no me querías...-dijo Shun cuando por fin June lo dejó.  
  
-¿Pero como puedo no quererte, mi cielo?- dijo June, y luego lo miró coqueta- ¿aún te duele la cabeza?-  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?-preguntó Shun.  
  
-Pues...-dijo June-si estás enfermo, tienes que irte a dormir, porque te puede hacer daño estar despierto...-  
  
-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Shun-ya me siento mucho mejor... ¿quieres un helado?-  
  
-Vamos, corazón- dijo June.  
  
Y ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron, abrazados, a la calle.  
  
(con los chicos)  
  
Los cuatro los miraban alejarse con la boca abierta...  
  
-Sin comentarios- dijo Ikki, yéndose de ahí.  
  
-No puedo creerlo-dijo Shiryu, sacando el cuchillo y el salero de entre el pasto.  
  
-¡Y a mí me toca mañana!-dijo Hyoga, casi saltando de felicidad.  
  
-¡Demonios!-dijo Seiya-¿porqué me tocó hasta el último?-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado... Sigan enviando sus reviews, los aprecio bastante...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: Hyoga menos frío

CAPÍTULO 4: HYOGA MENOS FRIO  
  
Esa noche, Seiya no pudo dormir de la envidia que le causaba Shun... no paraba de murmurar contra él...  
  
-Demonios- se decía- ¿porqué fui tan cobarde y puse a Shun primero?-  
  
-Eres un perdedor...-se contestaba a sí mismo  
  
A la mañana siguiente, a Hyoga le tocaba probar el elíxir. El día anterior, se habían puesto de acuerdo, que se verían en la cafetería del hotel donde estaban los caballeros dorados, a las 11 de la mañana, para que ni Tatsumi ni Saori sospecharan. Llegaron Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga a tiempo a la cita.  
  
-Oigan, ¿dónde está Shun?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Adivina- dijo Seiya, enfadado.  
  
-Oh, no me digas que estás enojado porque tú querías probar el elíxir primero y te tocó hasta el último...-dijo Ikki aguantándose la risa.  
  
-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Seiya cruzando los brazos.  
  
Ikki estalló en carcajadas que no mejoraron el humor de Seiya. Hyoga y Shiryu también rieron.  
  
-Oh, vamos Seiya-dijo Shiryu- faltan, ¿qué? Cuatro días...-  
  
-Oigan, ¿y las chicas?-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Creo que están aún dormidas...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Tal vez ellas tampoco pudieron dormir de los celos, como Seiya- dijo Ikki, volviendo a estallar en carcajadas.  
  
-Muy gracioso...-dijo Seiya -Ahorita vengo...- y salió de la cafetería.  
  
-¿A dónde habrá ido aquel?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Tal vez a desahogar su envidia en otra parte...- dijo Ikki, volviendo a reír.  
  
-Ikki- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Porqué molestas a Seiya así?-  
  
-Vamos, Shiryu- dijo Hyoga antes de que Ikki contestara- no negarás que es muy divertido molestarlo...-  
  
-Pues no pero...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Vamos- interrumpió Ikki- un poco de diversión no es tan mala...-  
  
Seiya llegó unos minutos después, guardando un papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
  
-Seiya, ¿qué hiciste?-preguntó Ikki.  
  
-Compré un boleto de lotería...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Para?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor...- dijo Seiya- tal vez me gano algo...-  
  
-En tus sueños...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Ja, ya verás...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Ya veré?...Seiya, hay más posibilidades de que pierdas a que ganes...- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Bueno, ¿listo Hyoga?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Sip- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?-dijo Mu, quien iba pasando por ahí.  
  
-¡Nada!- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Mu los miró sospechoso.  
  
-Solo venimos a desayunar aquí...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Si no los conociera, diría que están tramando algo...-dijo Mu.  
  
-Que bueno que nos conoces entonces, Mu- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Si, ¿verdad?-dijo Mu- ¿y dónde está Shun?-  
  
Seiya puso cara de pocos amigos, que hizo que los demás volvieran a reír.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Mu, sorprendido del enojo de Seiya y la risa de los demás.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que June y él empezaron a salir desde ayer en la tarde, seguramente está con ella...-dijo Ikki- y Seiya le tiene envidia...-  
  
-¡No es cierto!-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Claro que sí...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Qué empezaron a salir?-dijo Mu.  
  
-Sip- dijo Hyoga- aunque parezca imposible...-  
  
- No me digan que han seguido los consejos de Milo...- dijo Mu.  
  
-Em, no exactamente...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Eso espero...-dijo Mu, dándose la vuelta para irse.  
  
-Oye, Mu- dijo Hyoga- ¿a dónde vas?-  
  
-Pues, por ahí...-dijo Mu, sonrojándose ligeramente.  
  
-No me digas que tú si piensas seguir los consejos de Milo...- dijo Ikki.  
  
-No, yo...-dijo Mu- em, digamos que conseguí algo que hacer aquí...-  
  
-Oye, ¿y cómo está Aioria?-dijo Shiryu- porque él tampoco quería venir...-  
  
-Pues, digamos que desde que llegamos se ha divertido más que nosotros...- dijo Mu- y sospecho que Marín tiene algo que ver en eso...-  
  
-No es cierto...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pero no te pongas celoso, Seiya...-dijo Ikki riendo de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, los dejo...- dijo Mu- pórtense bien...-  
  
-Nosotros siempre- dijo Seiya con su cara de inocencia.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo Mu, echándoles una última mirada de sospecha y saliendo de la cafetería.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Seiya- creo que ya es hora. Voy a pedir un limón y un cuchillo- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
(mientras, con las chicas)  
  
-Maldita June- dijo Miho- que suerte tiene...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaina, también un poco celosa.  
  
-A ver si los otros ya se animan también -dijo Fleur, con una sonrisa, sin duda pensando en Hyoga.  
  
En ese momento, Mu iba pasando por ahí.  
  
-Hola, Mu- dijo Shaina- ¿qué estás haciendo?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Mu- ¿porqué todo mundo me pregunta lo mismo?-  
  
-¿Alguien más te ha preguntado?-dijo Miho.  
  
-Sip, Seiya y los otros- dijo Mu, como no queriendo- cuando bajé a desayunar a la cafetería del hotel, ahí estaban, y me preguntaron...-  
  
-Oh-dijo Miho.  
  
-Eso es muy interesante-dijo Shaina.  
  
-Bueno, Mu, no queremos molestarte, así que nos vamos- dijo Shunrei- cuídate...-  
  
-Igual ustedes- dijo Mu alejándose de ellas.  
  
-¿En la cafetería del hotel?-dijo Shaina.  
  
-¿Qué estarán tramando esos cinco niños?-dijo Miho.  
  
-Cuatro- corrigió Shaina- porque Shun tiene...nueva compañía...-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Miho- ¿qué estarán tramando esos cuatro?-  
  
-Pues no sé, pero vamos...-dijo Shunrei- podemos hacerlos sufrir un rato como las otras veces...-  
  
-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Miho.  
  
Las cinco se dirigieron a la cafetería del hotel donde se hospedaron los caballeros dorados.  
  
Mientras, los chicos hacían los preparativos para que Hyoga tomara la poción.  
  
-Un poco de limón, ahora sal, y ahora- dijo Hyoga, repitiendo lo que había hecho Shun el día anterior. Hizo una mueca.  
  
-Shun tenía razón-dijo Hyoga- esto quema la garganta...-  
  
-Vamos, bebe todo de una vez...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-No-dijo Shiryu- recuerda lo que dijo el doctor...tiene que ser a sorbos, si no, no va a funcionar...-  
  
-¡Las chicas!-dijo Hyoga y, mientras los demás voltearon a verlas, se sirvió un poco más de la botella en su vaso. Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa al otro extremo de la cafetería.  
  
-Vamos, Hyoga- dijo Ikki, tomando la botella y escondiéndola en su mochila- tómate eso de una vez...-  
  
Hyoga repitió la maniobra varias veces (muchas más veces que las que hizo Shun el día anterior) hasta que se sintió ligeramente mareado.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Hyoga?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-No sé- dijo Hyoga- me siento como si hubiera bebido mucho alcohol...- (n/a: el tequila tiene una graaaaaaaan cantidad de alcohol)-  
  
-Pues tal vez ese es un ingrediente de la poción- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Pobre Shun- dijo Ikki pensativo- si es verdad eso...porque Shun no había bebido alcohol nunca antes...-  
  
(mientras, con las chicas)  
  
-Oigan, vamos a hacer una apuesta...-dijo Shaina.  
  
-¿Sobre que?-dijo Shunrei.  
  
-Pues, para ver quien va a ser la siguiente...-dijo Shaina.  
  
-Yo digo que va a ser Shaina- dijo Fleur  
  
-Yo voto a que va a ser Shunrei-dijo Miho.  
  
-Yo voto por que va a ser Fleur-dijo Shaina.  
  
-Sí, yo también voto por Fleur- dijo Shunrei. Fleur se sonrojó.  
  
(con los chicos)  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando?- dijo Shiryu- vamos, Hyoga...-  
  
-La verdad no me siento diferente- dijo Hyoga- solo un poco mareado...-  
  
-¿Bromeas?-dijo Ikki- ya viste lo que pasó con Shun ayer...-  
  
-Pues debo admitir que tienes razón...-dijo Hyoga. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.  
  
-Vamos, Hyoga, todo va a salir bien...-dijo Shiryu.  
  
Hyoga se levantó y fue hacia las chicas.  
  
(con las chicas)  
  
-Oh, miren quien viene-dijo Miho.  
  
-Ganamos, Shunrei-dijo Shaina.  
  
-Yo perdí- dijo Miho- ¿vamos a que les pague?- y se levantó.  
  
-Sip- dijo Shunrei, levantándose de la mesa.  
  
-Vamos entonces, Miho- dijo Shaina.  
  
-Ahorita venimos, Fleur- dijo Miho.  
  
-Pero si te quieres ir no tienes que esperarnos- dijo Shunrei cerrando un ojo.  
  
-No me dejen sola- dijo Fleur, un poco asustada.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Shaina, levantándose también- no lo estarás...-  
  
Y las tres se fueron de ahí  
  
-Muy graciosas- murmuró Fleur, cruzando los brazos. Hyoga llegó.  
  
-Hola, Fleur- dijo- ¿puedo sentarme?-  
  
-Hola, Hyoga- dijo Fleur mirándolo- si quieres...-  
  
Hyoga se sentó y Fleur se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sonrojado como Shun el día anterior.  
  
-¿Estás enfermo?- dijo Fleur.  
  
-No, ¿por?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Porque te ves igual que Shun ayer...pareces enfermo-  
  
-Vaya, hasta que me miras...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Que cuando estás con tus amiguitas me ignoras...-dijo Hyoga poniendo cara de sufrimiento.  
  
-Dime, Hyoga- dijo Fleur, evadiendo la respuesta- ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien?-  
  
-Sip, seguro- dijo Hyoga. Fleur lo miró con aire de sospecha.  
  
-¿No quieres dar un paseo?- la invitó Hyoga. Ella lo miró indecisa.- Vamos, te invito un helado...-  
  
-¿Siempre eres tan frío?-dijo Fleur, saliendo junto con él de la cafetería  
  
-Te sorprenderías- dijo Hyoga- de que puedo llegar a ser totalmente lo contrario...-  
  
Fueron a comprar un helado. Hyoga lo pidió de vainilla y Fleur de chocolate. Ambos paseaban por un parque. Se sentaron en una banca, junto al estanque, a mirar los cisnes que nadaban en él. Cerca de ahí, en otra banca, estaban Shun y June, besándose como el día anterior.  
  
-Dios, esos dos no se cansan- dijo Fleur- ¿no les bastó toda la tarde de ayer?-  
  
-¿Estás celosa?-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Yo? No- dijo Fleur. Volteó a donde estaban Shun y June. Ambos volvieron a caerse de la banca- ¡Por Dios! Me desesperan...- volvió a decir ella- les encanta hacer eso...-  
  
-Fleur, yo creo que estás celosa...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?¿Y que planeas hacer al respecto?- dijo Fleur coqueta.  
  
-Ya verás...-dijo Hyoga. La tomó de la mano, pero ella lo abrazó. Hyoga la abrazó también.  
  
Mientras, Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu los seguían y los observaban.  
  
-Bueno, realmente funciona- dijo Seiya- y es de larga duración...-  
  
-Y mañana me toca a mí...- dijo Ikki- bueno, chicos, los veré mañana, en el jardín a mediodía, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-¡Ikki!-dijo Seiya- ¿a dónde vas?-  
  
-A beber algo...-dijo Ikki- pero no le digan a Saori...-  
  
-¿Por?-  
  
-Porque se la ha pasado sermoneándome sobre mis hábitos de consumo de alcohol...-dijo Ikki- o borrachera, como lo llama ella...- y se alejó.  
  
-Seiya- dijo Shiryu- creo que ya deberíamos dejar de seguir a Hyoga...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Seiya- vamos a casa...-  
  
Mientras Hyoga y Fleur se dirigieron a la mansión de Saori. En la entrada, estaba Tatsumi. Estaba a punto de acusar a Hyoga de algo, pero al ver a Fleur a su lado, guardó silencio y los dejó pasar.  
  
Hyoga se detuvo en la entrada de la sala.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Fleur.  
  
-Esto, mi estimada señorita, es mi receta para quitar los celos...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-A mí me parece que es solo es la sala- dijo Fleur apoyando su espalda en la pared.  
  
-Es solo la sala- dijo Hyoga, acercándose a ella- si estás ahí sola. Pero si estás conmigo...- y comenzó a besarla, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella. Fleur, por su parte, puso sus manos en los hombros de Hyoga. Poco a poco, Hyoga la fue empujando, hasta que cayeron en un sillón y siguieron besándose.  
  
-Podemos caernos del sillón como Shun y June-dijo Hyoga en una pausa- si eso es lo que quieres...-  
  
-Muy gracioso- dijo Fleur, pero siguió besándolo.  
  
(con Shiryu y Seiya)  
  
-Van dos y faltamos tres- dijo Seiya, un poco decepcionado.  
  
-Vamos, Seiya, anímate...-dijo Shiryu- lo mejor para el último-  
  
-Quizá tienes razón- dijo- solo espero que funcione también conmigo...-  
  
-Pues ya ha funcionado con Shun y Hyoga. Si funciona mañana con Ikki, funcionará con cualquiera, así ya no tendrás ninguna duda...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, otro capítulo más...gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho... Y una recomendación: no beban mucho, y menos si es tequila, es muy fuerte... Espero que les esté gustando, porque ya se me está acabando la imaginación...  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: Los Celos de Seiya

CAPÍTULO 5: LOS CELOS DE SEIYA  
  
El día siguiente, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki se vieron en el jardín, donde le habían dado el elíxir a Shun dos días antes; a mediodía. Llegaron a tiempo a la cita, menos Ikki, que llegó tarde porque se quedó dormido.  
  
Sirvieron el elíxir en un vaso.  
  
-¿Cuánto queda?- preguntó Shiryu.  
  
-Aún queda más de la mitad de la botella- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Bueno, Ikki, empieza, que las chicas ya están afuera...-dijo Seiya.  
  
Miho, Shunrei y Shaina estaban también en el jardín, pero lejos. Parecía que habían sacado un balón de fútbol y estaban intentando jugar. Mientras Shiryu y Seiya estaban distraídos mirándolas, Ikki bebió de un trago todo el vaso y volvió a llenarlo.  
  
-¿Y si mezclo el elíxir con el limón y la sal?-dijo Ikki- tal vez así termino más rápido...-  
  
-No, Ikki- dijo Shiryu- mejor hazlo como nos dijeron...-  
  
-De acuerdo...-dijo Ikki, y bebió como había indicado el doctor Dulcamara.  
  
-Mmmm-dijo Ikki, saboreándose- este sabor se me hace conocido...-  
  
-Bromeas...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Nop, y no sé porque tengo la impresión de haber tomado esto antes...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Bueno, es hora...-dijo Seiya  
  
-¿Listo?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡Saori a la vista!- murmuró Ikki- sálvese quien pueda...-  
  
-Escóndanse...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
Saori acababa de salir al jardín, aparentemente buscándolos. Ikki tomó la botella y se escondió junto a ella. Seiya y Shiryu se escondieron también.  
  
-¡Seiya!- gritó Saori- ¿dónde te metiste?-  
  
-Oh, no- murmuró Seiya- ¿porqué yo?-  
  
-¿Ahora que hiciste?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¿Yo? Nada...-dijo Seiya- ¿qué le pasa a Saori, que siempre está de genio?-  
  
Ikki, mientras estaba escondido, tomó lo equivalente a otro vaso...  
  
-Bah, aún les queda la mitad para los dos...- se dijo- y esto sabe muy bien...-  
  
Saori se dio por vencida, y los chicos pudieron salir. Ikki le dio la botella a Shiryu.  
  
-Bien, voy por ella...-dijo, y se acercó a donde estaban las chicas- deséenme suerte...-  
  
-Suerte- murmuró Seiya sin ganas.  
  
(con las chicas)  
  
Cuando Shaina vio que esta vez era Ikki quien se acercaba, pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Miho y Shunrei fueran lejos a buscarlo.  
  
-Ikki- sonrió Shaina cuando llegó.  
  
-Hola, guapa- dijo Ikki- ¿quieres dar una vuelta?-  
  
-Pues, estoy jugando con mis amigas...-  
  
-Creí que solo June y Marín eran tus amigas...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pues sí, pero ellas están ocupadas ahora...-dijo Shaina mirando a June salir de la mano de Shun.  
  
-No me digas que estás celosa...-  
  
-Entonces no te lo diré-dijo Shaina, cruzando los brazos- así que vete de aquí antes de que te use a ti como balón...-  
  
-¿Entonces no vas a salir conmigo?-  
  
-Ya te lo dije, estoy jugando...-  
  
-Bah, yo creo que ustedes juegan muy mal- dijo Ikki- de hecho, son pésimas, sobre todo tú... Son una vergüenza para el fútbol...-  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Shaina, levantando una ceja y llevando sus manos a sus caderas- y supongo que tu podrías enseñarme...-  
  
-Luego, nena-dijo Ikki- lo que quiero es salir contigo, anda, di que sí...-  
  
-¿Y que me darás si lo hago?-  
  
-Pues, para empezar, te invito un trago- dijo Ikki- y después veremos...-  
  
Shaina se quedó pensativa.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Ikki- y te enseño a jugar futbol...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shaina- con una condición...-  
  
-Cualquier cosa, primor-  
  
-Que vayamos al bar que está enfrente de mi casa-  
  
-Hecho- dijo Ikki, pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella. Ambos se fueron.  
  
Seiya y Shiryu se quedaron mirando.  
  
-Wow, Shaina se ablandó...- Shiryu.  
  
-Imposible...-dijo Seiya- bueno, mañana te toca y pasado mañana...- dijo pensando en Miho.  
  
-Seiya- dijo Shiryu- ¿y si yo bebo ahora?-  
  
-No- dijo Seiya- acuérdate lo que dijo el doctor...que se perdía el efecto si bebíamos juntos...-  
  
-Exacto- dijo Shiryu- Ikki ya se fue, y al parecer no va a volver hasta mañana...-  
  
-Bueno, de acuerdo- dijo Seiya.  
  
Milo iba pasando por ahí.  
  
-Hey, chicos de bronce...-  
  
-¡Milo!- dijo Shiryu, sonrojándose y escondiendo la botella.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-dijo Seiya  
  
-¿Yo? Jajajajaja, estoy espiando a Aioros...- dijo Milo- ¿no lo han visto?-  
  
Seiya y Shiryu negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-Mala suerte...-dijo Milo- es muy divertido estar espiándolo...y después chantajearlo...todas esas citas secretas con Saori...-  
  
Seiya y Shiryu se quedaron viendo.  
  
-¿Qué, no se habían dado cuenta?-dijo Milo, y ambos negaron con la cabeza- Jajaja, y eso no es todo, también Mu ha estado actuando raro...-  
  
-¿Mu?- dijo Seiya- nosotros lo vimos ayer...-  
  
-Lo sé, pero no sé que tanto hace...-dijo- yo creo que ya consiguió a alguien...-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-No es posible- dijo Seiya- ni en un millón de años...-  
  
-Pues mis fuentes me dicen otra cosa...-dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Seguro?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Sip- dijo Milo- bueno, voy a buscar a Aioros. Los veo luego...- y se fue.  
  
-Bueno, ya se fue...- dijo Seiya- bebe...-  
  
Shiryu se sirvió en el vaso y bebió como todos antes que él.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Pues, medio mareado...-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Es normal-dijo Seiya- todos se han sentido así...-  
  
-Listo- dijo- aquí voy...toma la botella, toda tuya- metió la botella en la mochila de Seiya y se alejó.  
  
-Y yo mañana beberé por Miho- pensó, entrando a la casa para guardar la botella en su cuarto.  
  
(mientras)  
  
-Mira, Miho- dijo Shunrei- ahí viene Shiryu-  
  
-Entonces ya me voy-dijo Miho, desganada.  
  
-Te lo agradezco, Miho- dijo Shunrei sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que te veré luego-dijo Miho con tristeza, dejando sola a Shunrei.  
  
Seiya y Miho se encontraron al pie de la escalera, pero Miho, que estaba ofendida porque todas sus amigas ya tenían a sus hombres y ella no, ignoró a Seiya. Él, por su parte, también la ignoró y subió las escaleras, hasta que...  
  
-Hola, Miho, ¡que guapa te ves hoy!- dijo Milo, acercándose a la chica- ¿no has visto a Aioros, de casualidad?-  
  
-Nop- dijo Miho.  
  
-Lástima, preciosa...-dijo Milo- ¿y tú que has hecho?-  
  
-Pues nada- dijo Miho.  
  
-¿No novios?-dijo Milo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
  
-No -dijo Miho, y se volvió a ver a Seiya... arrugó la frente y volteó a ver a Milo- la verdad estoy libre...-  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo Milo- ¿no quieres que te invite un helado, un café, algo?-  
  
-Me encantaría- dijo Miho sin ganas, pero al ver a Seiya, tomó el brazo de Milo y se alejó de la casa con él.  
  
-Maldito Seiya- pensó Miho- pero por lo menos pude ponerlo celoso...-  
  
-Maldito Milo- pensó Seiya, por su parte- no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima porque te mataré... te aplastaré como el insecto que eres...-  
  
-¡SEIYA!- gritó Saori, que venía acompañada de Tatsumi.  
  
-¡Yo no fui, yo no me lo comí, yo no sé nada al respecto!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Conciencia culpable?- dijo Tatsumi, riendo.  
  
-Eso quisieras- murmuró Seiya, de mal humor.  
  
-Seiya-dijo Saori-¿recuerdas de lo que hablé contigo hace dos días?-  
  
-Sip- dijo Seiya, quien en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba hablando Saori.  
  
- ¿Y bién?- dijo Saori, cruzando los brazos. Seiya se puso nervioso.  
  
-¿Y bién que?- dijo Seiya, aún sin saber que demonios le estaban preguntando.  
  
-¿Cómo está Shun?- dijo Saori.  
  
-Ah, eso- dijo Seiya, mitad aliviado, mitad de mal humor por la envidia- mucho mejor...-  
  
-¿Y qué le pasaba?-  
  
-Pues...problemas...pero todo se soluciona-  
  
-Me alegro de escuchar eso-dijo Saori- bueno, te veré luego...te lo agradezco-  
  
Saori subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Seiya se quedó al pie de la escalera, sentado, de mal humor...  
  
-Si ese Milo pone un dedo, un solo dedo...- murmuraba enfadado cuando, minutos después, llegó Aioros. A Seiya se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.  
  
-¡Aioros!-gritó- que bueno que te encuentro...-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Aioros.  
  
-Milo te está buscando- dijo Seiya- dijo que era muy urgente...-  
  
-Lo vi de lejos hace rato con una chica- dijo Aioros- no creo que sea conveniente interrumpir...-  
  
Seiya cruzó los brazos... si...interrumpir...eso era lo que quería...  
  
-Pues me dijo que era tan urgente que no importaba si lo interrumpías...-  
  
-Si lo que dices es verdad, debe ser algo realmente urgente- dijo Aioros pensativo- bueno, iré enseguida...¡gracias, Seiya!- y salió.  
  
-Jeje- pensó Seiya- venganza... la venganza es dulce...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les guste...Sigan mandando sus reviews, por favor, no sean malitos, y los quiero más que ayer...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: Amor y Suerte

CAPÍTULO 6: AMOR Y SUERTE  
  
Miho llegó de muy mal humor al día siguiente a casa de Saori. Primero se encontró a Ikki y Shaina.  
  
-Hola, Miho, ¿cómo te ha ido?- dijo Shaina, pero Miho, que estaba muy celosa de sus demás amigas, no contestó.  
  
-Uy, nos despertamos del lado equivocado de la cama, ¿no?- dijo Ikki, con intención de fastidiar.  
  
-¡Cállate, Ikki!-gritó enfadada. Ikki rió y se alejó con Shaina.  
  
-Miho, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Saori, quien iba pasando por ahí y alcanzó a escuchar a Miho.  
  
-Nada- dijo Miho, cruzando los brazos.  
  
-¿Qué es, Miho? ¿has tenido problemas con los niños del orfanato?- insistió Saori, preocupada.  
  
-No es nada- dijo Miho de mala gana.  
  
-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Saori, levantando una ceja- ¿y las demás?-  
  
-¿Realmente quieres saber?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Miho- June está con Shun, desde hace tres días; Fleur ha estado con Hyoga, desde hace dos días; Shaina con Ikki y Shunrei con Shiryu desde ayer...-  
  
-Oh- dijo Saori sorprendida- ¿y que hay de Seiya?-  
  
-Ay, no me hables de él...-  
  
-Miho...- dijo Saori, pero Miho salió de ahí, y se fue al jardín llorando.  
  
-Seiya, estúpido...- murmuraba entre lágrimas.  
  
Seiya la vio desde su cuarto, y sacó la botella de su mochila.  
  
-Es ahora o nunca...-pensó. Bebió la misma cantidad que los demás y guardó la botella bajo la cama. Salió al patio y encontró a Miho.  
  
-Miho, yo...- comenzó, pero Miho lo interrumpió.  
  
-Lárgate, Seiya, no quiero ni verte...-  
  
-Miho, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Seiya, sorprendido 'tal vez toma un poco de tiempo...' pensó  
  
-¿Qué me pasa? ¿qué me pasa?- dijo Miho en tono sarcástico- ¿no me puedes dejar en paz?-  
  
-Pero yo...-  
  
-Ya estoy harta- dijo Miho- me voy, y ni se te ocurra seguirme, porque te arrepentirás...- y se fue hacia el orfanato.  
  
Seiya se quedó helado. ¿Por qué la poción no funcionó? Confundido, corrió a su cuarto, pero la botella no estaba donde la había dejado.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?- dijo Seiya, y se quedó helado al ver que Tatsumi estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, con la botella en la mano.  
  
-¿Buscabas esto?-dijo Tatsumi.  
  
-Dame eso- dijo Seiya. Como respuesta, Tatsumi quebró la botella con la pared.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Seiya.  
  
-Sabes que no se permite beber aquí...-dijo Tatsumi.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- gritó Seiya, y salió corriendo de la casa.  
  
Seiya corrió hacia donde estaba la casa rodante del doctor Dulcamara, y la encontró. El doctor iba llegando de su viaje.  
  
-¡Doctor!- gritó Seiya- necesito su ayuda...-  
  
-¿De qué se trata?- dijo el doctor- acabo de llegar de Arabia, y...-  
  
-Es que...el elíxir no funcionó conmigo...con todos sí, pero conmigo no...-  
  
-Ah, es eso...-dijo el doctor, un poco nervioso- bien, em, tienes que beber más...-  
  
-¿Más?-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Sip, debes beber hasta que obtengas el efecto que quieres. Supongo que no te lo has acabado, ¿o sí?-  
  
-No, doctor, pero quebraron mi botella...-  
  
Dulcamara lo miró y sonrió.  
  
-Puedo venderte otra...-  
  
-Pero ya no tengo dinero...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Sin dinero, no puedo darte nada...- dijo el doctor- o también, ¿tienes algo que puedas darme en lugar de dinero?-  
  
-Tengo...tengo esto...-dijo sacando un anillo de oro, dudoso- era de mi madre...no quiero dejarlo, pero es todo lo que tengo- y se lo entregó a Dulcamara, tratando de que las lágrimas no se le escaparan las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Tu chica vale tanto como para que me des esto?-  
  
-Sí, claro que sí- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Bien- dijo el doctor, dándole una botella- bébela y verás como funciona...-  
  
-Gracias, doctor, mil gracias- dijo Seiya y se fue corriendo.  
  
-Chicas, cambio de planes- dijo el doctor cuando Seiya desapareció de su vista- nos quedamos una semana...dice que el elíxir funcionó con los otros cuatro chicos...vamos a averiguar que pasó...-  
  
(mientras, con los chicos dorados)  
  
-Maldito Seiya, se la bañó con esa bromita- dijo Milo, cruzado de brazos.- estaba a punto de besar a Miho cuando llegó el maldito Aioros...-  
  
Aioros, Aioria y Camus estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-Oh, ya cállense- dijo Milo, enojado.  
  
-Adivinen qué- dijo Mu, quien leía el periódico, asomando la cabeza- y hablando de Seiya...-  
  
-¿Qué?-dijeron todos.  
  
-Seiya se ganó medio millón de dólares en la lotería...-dijo Mu.  
  
-¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE????- gritaron todos los caballeros dorados presentes.  
  
-Es mentira, ¿verdad?- dijo Camus.  
  
-Nop- dijo Mu - miren-.  
  
Así era, en el periódico estaba el nombre completo, edad y dirección de Seiya.  
  
-Wow, ese maldito de Seiya tiene muy buena suerte- dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-Como buen Sagitario...-dijo Aioros sonriente.  
  
-Creo que Seiya va a tener problemas con esto...- dijo Mu pensativo.  
  
-Vamos, Mu-dijo Shura- no seas aguafiestas...-  
  
-Ganarse la lotería nunca es malo- dijo Kanon.  
  
-¿Qué cosa mala puede suceder?- dijo Saga.  
  
Pues...los caballeros dorados estaban a punto de descubrirlo...  
  
(mientras, con Seiya)  
  
Seiya, al llegar a la casa de Saori, vio a Shiryu con Shunrei, y les pidió que trajeran a Miho, pero que no le dijeran que él la llamaba. Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó la botella y la bebió hasta el fondo.  
  
-Espero que...hic...esto sea...hic...suficiente. No me...hic...siento diferente-dijo Seiya- solo que...hic... mucho más mareado...hic...-  
  
Borracho, salió de su cuarto al jardín.  
  
-Pobre Seiya-pensó Shun, quien estaba con June en la entrada- no ha funcionado con él...-  
  
-¡Seiya!- gritó Saori, antes de que Seiya pudiera salir.  
  
-¿Qué...hic...qué pasa, Saori?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Tatsumi me dijo que encontró una botella de alcohol en tu cuarto...¿me podrías explicar que...?-  
  
-No...no te...hic...puedo explicar...hic...nada- dijo alejándose de Saori lo más pronto posible. De pronto, todas las chicas de Asgard y de la ciudad entraron al jardín y se abalanzaron sobre Seiya.  
  
-¿Qué...que demonios pasa?- dijo- no me digan...hic...que el elíxir funcionó...hic...-  
  
Miho llegó con Shiryu y Shunrei y miró lo que ocurría.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?-dijo Shiryu al mirar lo que sucedía, y entró junto con Shunrei a los jardines de la mansión, dejando sola a Miho en la entrada, muy sorprendida.  
  
Junto a ella, llegó el doctor Dulcamara con su casa rodante, la que estacionó en la calle afuera del jardín de la mansión Kiddo.  
  
-Vamos, chicas- dijo el doctor a las dos ancianas- tenemos que averiguar que pasó con esos chicos...-  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Miho- ¿usted sabe qué pasó con Seiya?-  
  
-¿No sabes?- dijo Dulcamara- Seiya me dio el anillo de su madre a cambio de mi elixir de amor...-  
  
-¿Qué que?- dijo Miho- no puede ser...el anillo de su madre es lo que él más quiere en el mundo...-  
  
-Pues sí, y yo le vendí una poción de amor y ahora todo el sexo femenino está loco por él...-  
  
-No es cierto- dijo Miho- hay que ser muy tonto para creer que existe alguna poción de amor...-  
  
-Yo le vendí una, y ya ves el resultado...- dijo el doctor.  
  
-¿Y le dio a cambio el anillo de su madre?- preguntó Miho.  
  
-Así fue- dijo el doctor- y todo para ganarse el corazón de alguna ingrata... deberías haberlo visto hoy en la mañana...-  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que Miho se sintiera terriblemente mal. Su jueguito había llegado muy lejos, y había provocado que Seiya vendiera lo que más quería por ella. Miho comenzó a llorar, cuando llegaron los caballeros dorados...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Mu, mirando a Miho.  
  
-Le he hecho algo terrible a Seiya- dijo Miho.  
  
-No llores-dijo Mu.  
  
-Él estará contento, se acaba de sacar la lotería...- le dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Miho.  
  
-Sip, Seiya es muy afortunado- dijo Camus.  
  
-No dudo que por eso estén todas ellas encima de él...-dijo Shura.  
  
-Wow- dijo Milo, sin ocultar su envidia- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo...-  
  
-¿Ven los problemas de los que les hablaba...?-dijo Mu.  
  
-Tenías razón, Mu...-dijeron Kanon y Saga.  
  
-Si esos son problemas- dijo Milo- yo quiero de esos...-  
  
-¡MILO!- gritaron los caballeros dorados en tono de reproche.  
  
-¿Qué...?-  
  
Miho se armó de valor y, a golpes y con ayuda de los chicos dorados, quitó a todas las mujeres que estaban abrazando a Seiya.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le gritaron.  
  
-¡Largo!¡largo de aquí!- gritaba Miho. Una vez que quitó a todas, los caballeros dorados, las sacaron del jardín, excepto Milo que se quería que se quedaran. Luego, Miho se acercó a Seiya y lo besó.  
  
-Funcionó...-murmuró Seiya, sin poder levantarse - funcionó...-  
  
-Estás ebrio-dijo Miho.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Seiya.  
  
-No, yo lo siento- dijo Miho- no debiste haber vendido tu anillo, y todo por mi culpa-  
  
-Entonces, ¿lo sabes?-  
  
-Sí, ese payaso me lo dijo todo- dijo señalando al doctor Dulcamara, quien estaba parado en el techo de su casa rodante, estacionada afuera, y gritaba:  
  
-El maravilloso elíxir de amor, cómprenlo, y todas las mujeres estarán a sus pies...-dijo- y además, te da suerte para ganar la lotería...-  
  
-Wow-dijo Milo cuando lo escuchó- yo quiero 10 botellas...-  
  
-Yo también quiero...-dijo Camus.  
  
-Charlatán -murmuró Mu.  
  
-Vamos, Mu- dijo Milo- no seas aguafiestas...-  
  
-No puedo creer que sean tan tontos...- dijo Mu, cruzando los brazos.  
  
(mientras, Seiya y Miho)  
  
-Seiya- dijo Miho-lo siento tanto...-  
  
-¿Qué sientes?-  
  
-Que por mi culpa perdiste tu mayor tesoro...-  
  
-No importa- dijo Seiya- tu eres mi mayor tesoro...-  
  
Y ambos se besaron, haciendo que todas las demás chicas que estaban mirando desde la reja se pusieran verdes de envidia. Los caballeros dorados sonrieron (n/a: menos Milo, claro, porque eso significaba una chica menos...) y los chicos de bronce y las chicas de ellos gritaron de alegría.  
  
Varias horas después, cuando se le pasó a Seiya lo ebrio (n/a: muchas, muchas horas después), y pudo ir a cobrar su dinero...todos los chicos de bronce fueron a cenar a un restaurante para celebrar...  
  
-Seiya, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Miho.  
  
-Solo me duele la cabeza- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Bienvenido al mundo del alcohol...-dijo Ikki- que el día de hoy tomaste lo que nunca habías tomado en toda tu vida...-  
  
-¡Ay!- exclamó Seiya- ¡mi cabeza! Por favor no me griten...- (n/a: ¿ustedes creen que Ikki y Hyoga no le gritaron?...jajajaja)  
  
-Ustedes fueron realmente tontos al creer que ese tequila era una poción de amor- dijo June, abrazando a Shun.  
  
-¿Así que descubrieron que era solo tequila?-dijo Shiryu- con razón Shun se sintió mal cuando lo tomó...-  
  
-...y con razón Seiya se puso ebrio, después de tomar toda la botella...- agregó Hyoga.  
  
-Con razón a mí me gustó tanto-dijo Ikki.  
  
-¡Ikki!- lo reprochó Shun.  
  
-¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta de que era tequila y no una poción de amor?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Pues...usamos un poco de...labor de convencimiento...- dijo Shunrei.  
  
-¿O sea...?- dijo Ikki, sin entender.  
  
-Lo golpeamos hasta que nos dijo la verdad...-dijo Shaina.  
  
-June y tu, ¿verdad?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Nop, Miho y Shunrei ayudaron- dijo June.  
  
-¡Oigan!- dijo Fleur- ¡no se olviden de mí!-  
  
A pesar de todo, las cinco chicas se sintieron un poco avergonzadas por lo que habían hecho hacer a los chicos. Ellos, sin embargo, ya eran felices, y no le reclamaron nada a Dulcamara ni a Afrodita (n/a: por el consejo).  
  
Los caballeros dorados se fueron tres días después al Santuario. Todos se fueron, menos Mu, que había conseguido una novia que vivía cerca de la casa de Saori.  
  
-¿Ves, Ikki?-dijo Hyoga cuando se enteró de eso- pudimos haberle hecho caso a Mu...-  
  
-Cállate-dijo Ikki, abrazando a Shaina- en fin, todo salió bien...-  
  
Y las cinco parejas se besaron.  
  
FIN  
  
Chicos, espero que les haya gustado este fic. No dejen de mandar reviews... Se los agradezco muchísimo.  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
